


Paths and Wires Crossed

by taichara



Category: Triskelion - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Six drabbles for Triskelion, written forMonthly Challenge Super Go!, February 2017.





	1. Conspirators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Santana need to deal with something. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ 'Rose Ocelotl  & Santana "We need to do this together!" '

They were, arguably, the last ones to run an intervention -- at least, together they were. Rose generally left well enough alone as a matter of course, while Santana preferred the less direct approach unless blood needed to be spilled. But there was no blood-spilling here, and leaving alone wasn't an option.

So there they were, hunkered down around a camera feed like the conspirators they were.

"You need to settle down, Ocelotl, we're not planning an insurrection."

Rose tossed his head and snorted. Empaths. So nosy.

"Stop reading me, pay more attention to the screen.  
See, Eternity's already arrived, and ..."


	2. Things Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best laid plans can get thwarted by more important plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ 'Iskander Rumi  & Desert's Jewelbox were supposed to go shopping, but...'

_I suppose I can't blame him_.

Her tail switched once, thumping against a table leg with a satisfying, if muffled, clunk.

_No, really I can't blame him at all. Not this time at least._

Oh, but how Jewelbox wanted to. She blamed Iskander for so many other things already -- rightfully so, in her opinion -- that one more would make no difference. But this time it was different and she couldn't hold it against the man.

_'They want to do a codescan; they think it might find something ...'_

Jewelbox's tail switched again.

He really would be moving in, at this rate.


	3. A Flash of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskander keeps his own council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ 'Iskander Rumi is keeping a secret from Rose Ocelotl'

It was such a little thing; just a tiny little shred of intel. More than once, Iskander wondered why Khalil even bothered to pass it along when there were more important sources of traffic out by Ysgard Core right now.

Yes, even if this one little bit of traffic involved a distinctively white mecha --

_But that's exactly why I can't say anything to Ocelotl._

If they wanted to advertise their whereabouts, they would have already; of that, Iskander was positive. So there was nothing for it but to sit on Octavian's last coordinates, and keep quiet.

For now, at least.


	4. Night Hags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night's the worst time for unpleasant thoughts, isn't it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ 'Rose Ocelotl visits Desert's Jewelbox in the middle of the night'

_What in Gaia's name --?!_

Jewelbox snapped to awareness all at once, everything coming online before she'd shaken off her dreams. She could hear ... something. Something clunking. Hissed cursing. Someone was _in her place_ , Gaia damn it.

She rocketed off her bed so quickly she left gouges in the gel and careened into the common area, ready to smite the interloper, vision cycling to adjust to the light --

The light, and Rose standing in the middle of room.

"... How'd you get in --"

He held up a passcode. Right; she gave him the key.

"... Ismail?"

"... Yeah."

Her ears drooped. 

"... Grab a seat."


	5. Seasons Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need to grab the bull by the horns -- even if it means braving its pen.
> 
> Sometimes the bull doesn't mind anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ 'Santana  & Iskander Rumi with the title "Seasons Change"

"Can't say I ever expected to see you turning up here."

Iskander ignored the dark note in Santana's voice, pointedly pivoting on one bootheel to take in the view from Vorakh's private sky-launch before returning his attention to the younger man.

"I can't say I expected to set foot in Star of Ishtar, but here I am."

He hesitated a moment, digging fingertips into the pilot's knot of hair at his nape while Santana watched him with knowing hazel eyes. But, damn it ... He sighed, regret prickling.

Santana relaxed; that was exactly what he wanted from Iskander.

"And you're welcome."


	6. Free Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ 'Santana  & Desert's Jewelbox go on an unexpected adventure'

_Hell in the Furnace what'd I get myself into?!_

Okay, against Diablo's advice he'd followed Jewelbox's team down to the Earth. There was no harm in wanting to see what Unity saw, right? No fussing, just playing tourist while the surveyors surveyed and whatnot. No harm no foul. 

Right?

So why was he clinging to Jewelbox's armoured front while she flung them as fast though tumbling rainforest as wings and antigrav could carry them?

"I thought you said this was going to be boring?!"

She squashed him closer, dodged a tumbling trunk.

"I didn't expect an earthquake! Hold on tighter --!"


End file.
